the most dangerous challenge
by Total Drama Addict
Summary: when TDA ends in a tie between Duncan and Beth, Chris comes up with a new challenge to decide the winner. lets just say it involves hunting. rated T for mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **here it is, the first chapter of "the most dangerous challenge". This is a bit like an alternate ending for TDA, with a twist. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"So... who wins?" Bridgette asked.

"I... I don't know....." Geoff said.

"Is it a tie?" Bridgette said. Duncan and Beth had both came in at the same time. It must have been a tie.

"I guess." Geoff said.

"Flip that, give me my million!" Duncan said.

"Your million? Its my million!" Beth said.

"No way, I had to go through all those challenges, some twice! All you did was answer some stupid questions!" Duncan said.

"I saved you!" she said.

"I had to kiss a gross, slimy creature!" Duncan said.

"That's not-" Beth said.

"Oh, and the animatronic thing to." He said. Heather scowled.

"When will someone win?" Cody asked.

"I guess when Chris gets here." Bridgette said.

"A tie?!? that is AWESOME!!!" Chris said, walking through the door. "Just imagine the ratings!"

"So... how do we go about picking a winner?" Geoff asked.

"I have an idea..." Chris said.

"What is it?" Beth asked. But Chris wouldn't tell.

* * *

"Alright everyone, gather round!" Chris said. They were back at camp Wawanakwa. They took there seats around the fire pit

"why are we back at camp?" Beth asked.

"Let me explain. Since our last challenge ended in a tie, I've devised a new challenge that's guaranteed to leave us with a winner." Chris said.

"What is that challenge?" Cody asked.

"I'll explain it soon." Chris pulled out a coin. "I'm going to flip a coin. Beth you call it."

"Heads." Beth said. Chris flipped the coin. It landed on tails.

"Tails. You can go first." he said, pointing at Beth.

"Me? But I lost!" she said.

"This was a coin flip for who goes last." he said.

"Does Duncan get an advantage now?" Courtney asked.

"By winning the coin flip, Duncan will know exactly what he has to beat to win the challenge. Okay! Here's how this is going to work. Let me have Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney, Izzy, Trent, Eva, Heather, Ezekial, Owen, and DJ." the people he named walked over to Chris. "You 10 are the first group. You have 5 minutes to go into the forest and hide yourselves. After those 5 minutes, Beth will Come looking for you, with this." he held up a gun.

"Wait... is she supposed to... shoot us?" Bridgette asked.

"That's the idea. The rest of you will stay here and watch until time is up. Any questions?" Chris said.

"Have you lost your mind?" Beth asked.

"Will we live?" Gwen asked.

"Is there any other way to settle this?" Duncan asked.

"no questions? Cool. Your five minutes starts.... now!" Chris said.

---confession cam---

Duncan: wow. I don't believe this. I mean, sure I've broken the law, but I've never killed anyone.

Beth: Chris has lost his mind. He wants us to kill our friends! I can't do that!

---end confession cam---

"I'm not doing this!" Beth said.

"Not even for a million bucks?" Chris asked.

"I think I can handle it." Duncan said. "Of course, if I get more than you, you lose."

"Okay... I'll do it." Beth said.

"Good!" Chris said. Then, through the loudspeaker, he said, "times up! Beth is now loose among you!" with that, Beth went on her way.

---confession cam---

Beth: I have a plan. Get Courtney first.

Duncan: Chris must have overlooked the fact that if even one contestant dies, there will be monster lawsuits. Whatever, no skin off my nose.

Courtney: If Beth thinks she can kill me, she's got another thing coming.

Eva: one things for sure, I'm not going down without a fight. You hear me?!?

* * *

**A/N**

Me: Muahahahaha.....

Kayla: this is insane! Duncan and Beth have to kill?

Me: *smiles evil-y*

Derek: I don't believe this!

Kayla: no one dies... right?

Me: maybe... maybe not.....


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** okay! Here's a quick recap of what happened last chapter: Duncan and Beth tied on the last challenge, so Chris came up with a new challenge where they had to shoot the other campers with guns. There was some debate on who gets the million and whether this new challenge was a good idea or not, but in the end they went with it. They returned to camp Wawanakwa. 10 of the campers were given 5 minutes to hide, and Beth was sent loose with a gun and 10 minutes to find and shoot as many as she could. There's your recap. 2 more things.

1, I had to re-watch the end of paintball deer hunter for the dialog in Beth's flashback, and i found out that kgeesy was right and Cody's eyes ARE blue(I was sure they were brown). so, sorry about that little mistake.

And 2, no flames please. Please know that this chapter is only the beginning of the carnage, and it's your own fault for reading. But, if you must flame, please refrain from using any foul language. Thank you. Now you may enjoy.

* * *

Beth snuck through the forest. She searched high and low, here and there, almost everywhere in the forest. She caught sight of Geoff and Bridgette, but pretended not to notice them as she continued her search. _I'll deal with them later..._ she thought. She heard leaves rustling. She looked around. A dark shape jumped from a tree.

"ATTACK!!!!!!" The shape yelled. Then something landed on her. It was the shape, which now resembled a person wearing all black. The person began talking into a walkie-talkie.

"Esquire to home base! Esquire to home base! I have captured the enemy spy! Repeat! The enemy spy is captured!" the person said.

_Hold on... where have I heard that name before... of course! Izzy! _she thought.

"Izzy, will you get off of me?" Beth asked.

Izzy didn't move.

"I don't have time for this!" she complained.

Izzy stayed exactly where she was. She pretended as though she hadn't heard. _Flip._ Beth thought. Beth began to push Izzy off, when she jumped up and ran off.

"You'll never take me alive!!!!!" she yelled. Beth stood and brushed herself off, then continued her search. Now that Izzy had gotten away, the most she could get was 9. Not like it mattered.

Beth soon reached the edge of the hiding area. A large fence had been built around the perimeter. "I don't understand. I searched all over the hiding area, why haven't I found her yet?" she mumbled to herself. Then she realized something. The fence went on past the forest, out to the beach. She immediately made her way through the trees to the beach. Beth almost laughed when she saw Courtney's hiding place. She wasn't even hiding. She was sitting out in the open, reading a book. Beth began to approach her.

"Hello Beth." Courtney said. Beth stopped in her tracks. Then Courtney stood up and turned to face her. "I've been expecting you."

"You have?" Beth asked. Courtney ignored her question.

"It's a good plan, I must admit. Well thought out. But not well enough." Courtney said.

"What do you mean?" Beth asked.

"Obviously, you were thinking if you killed me, Duncan would loose reason to go on. It's a good theory." Courtney said.

"Go on." Beth said.

"Truth is, me dying will only enrage him. Make him want to do even better. Face it, its hopeless. You should just give up now." she said. _Giving up does sound pretty good right now..... wait a minute! She's just trying to trick me!!! focus Beth!_ Beth thought.

"Ha, like I'm gonna give up just like that. You wish!" Beth said. She pointed the gun towards Courtney and fingered the trigger.

"How about this. You leave, I wont go away, and come back for me when you actually have a reason to kill me." Courtney said.

"I have a reason!" Beth said.

"And that would be?" she asked.

"Well it's... umm... My reason is... uhh...." Beth said. She lowered her hand.

"That's what I thought. You have no more of a reason to kill me than you do Justin, Harold... or Cody." Courtney said.

"How do you know I like Cody?!?" Beth asked.

"Oh please. Anyone with eyes could see you were all over him in season one." Courtney said.

---Beth's flashback---

_"Mmph! mmph!" Cody said. Beth wasn't sure what he meant, but she thought she understood._

_"I know, I can't believe I stood up to her either!" she said._

_"Mph mmf mff mf!" he said._

_"I'm gonna be okay, don't worry about me. And I still have my good luck charm! see? I got it from Boney Island last week. Cool huh? Bye Cody, take care!" she said. Then she kissed him gently on the back of his head, and went on her way, hearing Cody's muffled words behind her._

---end flashback---

"Well, except maybe Cody." Courtney added. Beth glared. "Now do us both a favor and leave."

"No." Beth said. She raised the gun again.

"I was really hoping it wouldn't have to come to this." Courtney said. "But you leave me no choice." she reached into her pocket and pulled out a gun of her own.

"Where did you get a gun?" Beth asked.

---Courtney's flashback—

_Courtney walked through the forest looking for a good hiding spot. _A bush could be a good place,_ she thought. She heard footsteps. She turned and began to scream when Duncan jumped from the bushes and covered her mouth._

_"Shh..." he said. He removed his hand from her mouth._

_"Duncan?" she whispered._

_"I don't have much time. All I know is Beth wants to kill you." Duncan said._

_"Of course she does, she'll have to kill all of us to beat you." she said._

_"No, I mean she __wants__ to kill you." he said. Duncan was basically saying Beth was trying to use her to get to him._

_"That's not good." she said._

_"No, its not. And how are you going to protect yourself?" he said._

_"Well I-" she aid, pointing to a bush._

_"A bush wont save you from gunfire." he said._

_"Then what do you expect me to do?" she asked._

_"Take this." he said, holding out his gun._

_"But... don't you need that for the challenge?" she said._

_"You can give it back to me after Beth's time is up." he said. "Just stay safe. Please." he said._

_"Alright." she said. She took the gun from him and he left._

_---_end flash back—

"That's not important. The important thing is that I'm gonna kill you before you kill me." Courtney said.

Courtney raised the gun to fire...................

A trigger was pulled.........................

A bullet exploded from a gun...........

........... and embedded itself into Courtney's leg.

* * *

Courtney fell to the ground. Duncan's eyes widened with horror as blood gushed from his girlfriend's wound. It soaked her clothes. It coated the ground beneath her. He walked up to Chris.

"I'm not buying this. This is al just special effects!" Duncan said. "Right?" Chris shook his head, a solemn expression on his face.

"No! You're lying!" he said. Chris shook his head again.

"You mean........ she's...." he said, unable to finish the sentence. Chris nodded.

Duncan sat on the ground right where he was and covered his face so no one would see him cry.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: sigh... I really had a hard time writing this chapter. But, it had to be done.

Kayla: I can't believe you did that to poor Duncan!

Derek: yeah, I thought you liked him.

Me: well I sure as heck couldn't have let Beth get shot!

Kayla: hmm... she has a point.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** yay! Okay, I know you guys are probably mad at me for postponing this so long, but I know some authors with stories that haven't been updated since last year, so I'm not the only one. I have reread through the last two chapters, and have come up with what happens next! Also, my finishing the roses bloom series and summer vacation starting has given me lots of time to work on this. So, without further ado, your recap!

The hunt began. Beth found Izzy (or maybe it's the other way around) first, but Izzy got away. So, as the rules of the game go, Izzy is now safe (though Chris might not have mentioned that before... oops). Then Beth found Courtney (out in the open I might add) and they had a dramatic exchange of words, followed by a shoot-off. Beth defeated Courtney and is on her way to find her next victim.

* * *

Duncan felt cold. Cold and alone. Cold and alone and wishing he was dead. Cold and alone and wishing he was dead so he wouldn't have to be cold and alone anymore. If only he had his gun. Tears blurred his vision in a very unmanly way, but he didn't blink them away. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her. Alive one minute, but dead the next. He felt someone hug him, but no warmth came from it. Only cold. The aloneness vanished, but its absence made him feel even more empty inside.

"Get off me." he said. The person did as he asked.

"I'm sorry, Duncan, but I just can't stand to see you like this." the person said. It was Gwen.

"If you can't stand it, go away." he said.

"I can't stand to leave you like this either." she said. "Come on, she's going after Heather. I know you want to see that."

She tried to lift his head, but he wouldn't let her. "No." he said.

* * *

Beth smirked. There was Heather, totally oblivious to the fact that she was right behind her. She lifted her gun and tried to figure out where to aim it. Near her heart? But since she had her back turned, that might not be the best. The back of her neck? If she hit it just right, she could kill her instantly. But, if she didn't, Heather might scream and let the others know where she was. She wanted a silent death. But, if she waited for a better shot, she might miss it all together. Also a bad idea. She could jump out at her and cover her mouth and then kill her. But then again, Heather was stronger than she looked. Beth knew that from experience.

Heather began to walk away. _Time to go for it_, Beth thought, _forget aim, I have to kill her now._

_Bang!_

Beth laughed madly as Heather fell to the ground. She hadn't so much as made a sound.

"Revenge is sweet." she said. She looked at her watch. Six more minutes.

As she walked through the forest in search of the others, she passed by Geoff and Bridgette again. She began considering how to get them both. She could only shoot on bullet at a time, and in the time it took her to reload, the other would get away. And how cruel would it be if she killed one and not the other? She decided it would be best to think about it and come back.

* * *

"Ding dong, the wicked witch is dead!" Gwen said, laughing.

"When they bury her, you wanna go dance on her grave?" Leshawna asked.

"Wouldn't miss it!" Gwen said. "What about you, Duncan? Up for a little grave-dancing?"

But Duncan wasn't listening. He couldn't believe his bad luck. Even after he had gone to so much trouble to protect her, after he had lent her his gun for the challenge, after he had begged her to stay safe, she hadn't even hidden.

"You mean if they bury her. Knowing how cheap Chris is, I wouldn't be surprised if he just fed her to the sharks!" Cody said.

"Even better!" Gwen said.

"Hey! That's insulting!" Chris said.

"No one gives a crap!" Izzy yelled, flying in from the forest. Chef Hatchet walked into the clearing, pushing a cart covered with a sheet.

"Here's Heather." he said.

"Great. Thanks." Chris said. A puzzled look crossed his face. "Where's the other one?"

"Other one? What other one?" Chef asked.

"Courtney. Where's Courtney." Chris said, sounding concerned, even though Duncan knew he didn't really care.

"Oh... I forgot about her..." Chef said.

–Chef Hatchet's flashback–

_Chef was pushing the cart with Courtney on it. He had covered it with a sheet, but he still knew what was underneath. A dead body. That freaked him out a little, but he tried to ignore it. He heard footsteps. Then a voice._

_"Hold it!" the voice said. It was a girl voice, that was for sure. He turned around. It was Beth._

_"Beth? Aren't you supposed to be..." he said._

_"Killing people? Yes. But I need to win this. I need to ensure that I win. Right now, I'm sure Duncan doesn't have the will to play this most dangerous game, but the return of her might change that." she said, pointing to the cart._

_"So what? This is my job." he said._

_"Or is it?" she said._

_"...yes, it is." he said._

_"True, but you could work for me too. Leave Courtney here. Come with me to get my next kill. Don't bring her back to the clearing. And you'll be handsomely rewarded..." she said, holding up about twenty dollars._

_"Twenty? How about forty?" he asked._

_"How about thirty?" she asked. Thirty dollars __was__ a lot more than Chris payed him._

_"Deal." he said._

_"I hoped you'd say that." she said._

–end flashback-

"Well, go get her!" Chris said.

"Yeah... I'll just go do that..." Chef said. He went on his way. Duncan hoped Chef would come back with her this time.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: I'm sorry Duncan!

Kayla: yeah, right.

Me: I really am!

Derek: sure you are...

Me: I honestly am. I didn't want to kill Courtney. I didn't want to leave Duncan feeling cold and alone.

Kayla: and wishing he was dead!

Me: yeah, I didn't want that either. But that was just the storyline! I needed to do that! The storyline is that people die and there's a lot of heartache, followed by someone winning.

Derek: some storyline.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** RECAP! So Duncan was sad that Courtney was dead, but Gwen and Leshawna and... well, everyone except Duncan were celebrating that Heather was dead. Duncan was happy, but he didn't show it because he was so sad about Courtney. We learned that Chef Hatchet was working for Beth, and purposefully left Courtney in the forest for a little extra cash. Now Beth has four minutes left to get the other seven campers. She knows where Geoff and Bridgette are, but who knows what will become of them or the others? (well, except me)

* * *

Beth looked at her watch. Four minutes remaining. She had wasted too much time. She still had so many targets. She needed to get on with it. She left Geoff and Bridgette where they were and went looking for the others. She found them in a clearing, yes, all of them. In a clearing, out in the open, waiting for her. Trent, Owen, Ezekiel, Eva, and DJ, all easy targets. She thought she had the element of surprise, but then Trent spoke.

"We know you're out there Beth. And we would like you to come out here, so we can talk face to face." he said.

"Um... actually, I'd rather she didn't, eh." Ezekiel said.

"What? Would you rather she just shot you down?" Eva asked. Ezekiel didn't respond. "That's what I thought."

"Please Beth, let's talk about this." Trent said. Beth walked out into the clearing. If they knew she was there, why bother hiding.

"Alright, but if you try anything funny..." Beth said, raising the gun.

"No, of course not. We just want to talk!" DJ said.

"Beth, put the gun down." Trent said.

"I'd rather not." Beth said.

"Now, do you see what's going on here? I mean, how long can we look at each other down the barrel of a gun?" Trent asked.

"We shouldn't have to do this. It's insane." Owen said.

"Trent..." Beth said.

"Just hear me out." Trent said.

"Okay." Beth said. Trent cleared his throat and started to sing.

"Ooh, we're all someone's daughter, we're all someone's son,

how long can we look at each other, down the barrel of a gun,

you're the voice, try and understand it, make a noise and make it clear,

we're not gonna sit in silence, we're not gonna live with fear..."

_BANG!_

Ezekiel fell, just as Trent was really getting into it. DJ and Owen were in shock, Trent was instantly hushed, and Eva looked badly hurt.

"ZEKEY!" she cried. _Zekey?_ Beth wondered as she reloaded her gun. No one was moving. They were all stricken with fear. Eva was the first to recover.

"How could you? You killed my Zekey!" she yelled. As Beth pulled the trigger, she couldn't help wondering if she had stumbled on a secret love story. But it was too late to ask, because Eva fell to the ground, dead. Beth chuckled. If she had known that was all it took to make Eva shut up, she would've done it months ago. By then the others had recovered, and were taking off. Beth took a short moment to reload her gun, then chased after them.

* * *

"Where's Courtney?" Chris asked when Chef came back empty-handed.

"I couldn't find her." Chef said.

"Well, you better go find her, or you can kiss your next three paychecks goodbye!" he said. Chef cringed.

"Right. I'll get right to it." Chef said, deciding that three paychecks was way more than thirty dollars.

"Good, but make sure you get Eva and Ezekiel too." Chris said.

"Okay." Chef said.

* * *

Beth continued to run after the others, noticing that her watch told her two more minutes. Like it mattered, she was gonna win anyways. She found DJ, and although he tried to dodge, he ended up dead too. Right after, she heard Sadie crying back at camp. Oops...

Beth finally cornered Trent, and he begged her not to shoot.

"Please don't kill me! I have so much to live for!" he said.

"You had a chance to talk me out of it. You lost that chance. You had a chance to get away, now you lost that. You had a chance to live, and you've lost that too." Beth said. She pulled the trigger, and he was dead. _That's six, _she thought, as Chris's voice sounded through the loudspeaker.

"Beth, please return to camp! You're time is up!" he said.

Beth went back to camp.

* * *

Gwen stood in front of the screen, dumbstruck and unmoving. Duncan guessed she was feeling the same cold aloneness he had felt. Well, was feeling. It hadn't left. But Courtney was back. Thrown carelessly on a cart, and pulled all the way back to camp by Chef. He walked over to her.

"Please don't be..." he whispered as he pulled the sheet off her.

Her skin looked gray. It was cold when he touched it. He put his fingers up against her neck, but felt no pulse. Dead. She was dead. He found his gun clenched tightly in her hand. He carefully loosened her fingers and put it in his pocket. He then lifted her hand and kissed it gently, then set it back down and covered her back up.

"Don't worry, I'll avenge your death. Just like you would've wanted." he whispered. The feeling left, he had a purpose. He heard Gwen sobbing.

"Okay Duncan! Time for you to go hunting! Five minutes have passed, and everyone is hidden, so go for it!." Chris said.

"Yeah, great." Duncan said. He walked over to Gwen. "Hey, are you okay?"

Gwen turned to meet his gaze with a pleading look. "Duncan, you have to kill me." she said.

"Kill you? I couldn't do that." he said.

"No, you don't understand. Whether you can or not, you have to. You may be able to continue, you need to avenge Courtney and win. There's nothing I can do, except sacrifice myself for this cause." she said.

"No." Duncan said.

"Trent is dead! What do I have left to live for?" Gwen said.

"No." he said.

"Please." she begged.

"Okay." he said. He shot her. Regardless of the hurt he felt, she looked happy. He knew he did the right thing.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: this is SO depressing!

Kayla: I know! It's horrible!

Derek: you need to just trash this story. It's too much sadness!

Me: I can't! I'm getting so far and people are eating this up!

Derek: you sound like Chris right now.

Kayla: so who's left?

Me: well... Izzy, Owen, Geoff, and Bridgette are all still alive, and then Katie, Sadie, Cody, Justin, Harold, Lindsay, Tyler, Noah, and Leshawna are left, but we don't know what will become of them.

Derek: got it.

Me: oh, and that song Trent was singing is called 'you're the voice' by David Archuletta, in case you guys wanted to hear it.

Kayla: ooh! I love that song!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** this story probably has the longest chapters of all my stories. It's insane how much crap I cram into each chapter. Recap anyone?

So Beth really got the lead out in the last few minutes. She killed Eva and Ezekiel (who were acting like they liked each other, go figure). Then she chased down DJ, and that made Sadie sad. Finally, she got rid of Trent, then her time was up before she could decide what to do about Geoff and Bridgette. Gwen was heartbroken, and Duncan killed her. Now he has nine minutes to kill six more, because he has to kill seven total to win. Let's see how he does!

* * *

Duncan knew his plan. He had come up with it in the five minutes before his turn started. Lindsay, Tyler, Cody, Justin, and Harold were all hiding in the forest, and Duncan was gonna get revenge the only way he knew how. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a loved one for a loved one. Or some loved ones for a loved one. Whatever, it was revenge. And as Beth had said, revenge is sweet. He came to a clearing. There was a rope tied in a circle on the ground. It went up a tree, over some branches, and then into a wagon below. There were rocks next to the wagon, as if whoever set the trap would knock him out with them. Of course, a trap with this level of stupidity could only belong to Harold. He walked over like he was about to step in it, then avoided the rope. He heard the bushes rustle.

"Hey! You're supposed to step in the rope!" Harold whispered from behind the rustling bushes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I didn't see it there." Duncan said, holding up his gun.

"AAAH!" Harold screamed.

"And I guess you forgot that I was the other competitor and that you have to die." Duncan said.

"No! I don't want to die!" Harold said.

"Hmm... nope, I don't feel like letting you live. Perhaps it's this lame trap you tried to catch me in." he said.

* * *

Beth watched anxiously. She knew what Duncan was doing, and it looked like Harold was first. Why Harold? There was a time she liked him, but she was over it now. Regardless, she still felt sadness when Duncan hit him on the head and then shot him. A little harsh, but it didn't matter. He was dead anyways. His last words had been of betrayal.

"I can use this trap for the others! Whoever you want, I can get them!" he said. Of course, it was no good. Duncan still killed him.

The next people to be on the screen were Justin and Katie. Justin she could understand, she had totally been crushing on his all last season. But why Katie?

* * *

When Duncan reached the next clearing, he found Justin and Katie. He knew they liked each other, but it still made him feel weird when he caught them making out. Maybe this was how Beth felt when she tried to kill Geoff and Bridgette. But she was too nice to just kill them. Duncan was so ready to just kill Justin, and leave Katie mourning with Sadie. Because why kill Katie? She hadn't done anything wrong. So he reloaded his gun and shot Justin, feeling better as he did. But the feeling vanished as Katie discovered what had happened to her boyfriend.

"NO! Duncan! Why? why did you have to rid my day of it's shining sun! Now my day is dark and dead!" she cried. But Duncan said nothing. What could he possibly say?

* * *

Beth agreed with Katie. Why darken the day? Justin was the one who made it bright. He always had during the stupid challenges. All of them. She sighed. Who knew the death of a star could be so sad? The cameras now showed Katie and Sadie crying together. Beth remembered that she had taken DJ away from Sadie, and was at least glad they could mourn together. Maybe that would make it better.

* * *

Duncan went on searching. He found Lindsay and Tyler in a similar manner to Katie and Justin, but he wouldn't leave just one of them alive this time. He killed Tyler. Lindsay looked puzzled.

"Tyler? Are you okay?" she asked. When Tyler didn't respond, she finally got it. "Tyler! Why are you dead?"

Duncan chuckled. "Famous last words." he said as he shot Lindsay. He reloaded his gun and went on, looking for his next victim.

His next victim turned out to be Noah. He found him under a tree, reading a book. He decided sneaking wasn't necessary, Noah was too smart for that.

"Hey, Noah?" Duncan said. Noah didn't look up from the book. "Uh... hello? I'm here to kill you? You're gonna die? Noah?"

"So?" Noah asked.

"Aren't you at least sort of terrified? You should be begging for me not to kill you." Duncan said.

"Hold on, let me finish the book. I'm on the last page, and I have to know how it ends." Noah said.

"Fair enough. Just be scared when you're done." Duncan said. A short while later, Noah put the book down and stood to face him.

"Oh no. I'm gonna die. Please don't kill me." Noah said, sarcastically.

"Oh come on! It's no fun if you aren't scared!" Duncan said.

"Why would I be scared? The series is over, I have nothing left to live for." Noah said.

"So... you won't act scared." Duncan said.

"No." Noah said.

"And you won't beg me not to shoot." Duncan said.

"No." Noah said.

"And you aren't even going to admit some deep, dark secret that you've been keeping all your life?" Duncan asked.

Noah shrugged. "I think Heather is hot." he said.

"Who doesn't. What else you got?" Duncan said.

"Nothing." Noah said.

"Well, alright. You're gonna make this boring, I guess I'll just kill you." Duncan said.

"Fine with me." Noah said.

* * *

Beth felt friendless. Even more now that Noah was gone too. But Beth also felt triumphant. She had no other friends for Duncan to kill! She would win, unless he hunted someone else down. But then Duncan came to a tree, and Beth saw Cody up it. The feeling vanished. She had forgotten all about him. But so what? He never loved her anyways, and she was totally over him now. Sure he was her friend, but why did that matter? He'd get away anyways.

* * *

Duncan laughed when he found where Cody was hiding. He was up in a tree, being pelted with acorns by some squirrels.

"Why can't you just leave the squirrels alone? Honestly Cody, haven't you learned?" Duncan asked.

"Ow! Duncan! Ow! I didn't-ow! Do anything-ow! To them! Ow! I just climbed this-ow! Tree! And they started-ow! Throwing-ow! Acorns! OW!" Cody said. The squirrels stopped throwing acorns and started chattering at him.

"What do you mean I can't be up here?" Cody asked. Apparently Cody spoke squirrel. Go figure. The squirrels were chattering again. "What do you mean it's your tree?" More chattering. "Well which tree isn't your tree, so I can hide in it?" the squirrels started chattering double time.

"Um, Cody?" Duncan said.

"Yeah, I'll be right with you. So you're saying all these trees are yours?" Cody said. The squirrels chattered at him. "And I can't hide in any of them?" Duncan wondered why the squirrels kept making that stupid chattering noise. It was getting annoying. "Okay, fine. Just stop throwing acorns." the squirrels seemed unhappy about this, but let Cody climb down without throwing acorns at him. But as soon as he got down, they started up again. Duncan looked at his watch. Six minutes left.

"Hey! We had a deal!" Cody yelled. The squirrels made noises that sounded like laughter, but they didn't stop throwing.

"Cody, leave the squirrels alone, and lets get this over with." Duncan said.

"Okay, but can you not kill me in front of the squirrels? It would only encourage them." Cody said.

"Alright. I can do that." Duncan said. They got away from the squirrels, who eventually stopped throwing acorns.

"So... where were we?" Cody asked. Duncan raised his gun. "Oh, yeah. Do you think you could let me live?"

"No." Duncan said.

"Are you sure? Because I really would rather not die." Cody said.

"Huh. I thought you'd be more like Noah." Duncan said. "Well, if you really feel that way, I guess I'll have to kill you."

"Thank- wait. What?" Cody said.

"I'm gonna kill you." Duncan said.

"Oh... um... are you sure?" Cody asked.

"Very." Duncan said. "I've never been so sure in my life."

"Oh." Cody said. As Duncan was about to pull the trigger, Cody yelled, "Now Whiskers! Get him!"

Just then a large, familiar looking raccoon jumped at him out of nowhere and started attacking Duncan.

"See you, sucker!" Cody said. Duncan heard footsteps. He was running away. Duncan quickly grabbed the raccoon and threw it off, but it raced back and tried to attack him again. It was stopped by a barrage of acorns. It ran off.

"Hey, I don't speak squirrel, but thanks." Duncan said. The squirrels chattered, first at him, then at each other. One squirrel jumped down from the tree and motioned Duncan to follow him. "I can't believe I'm following a squirrel." he said as he ran after it.

They soon caught up with Cody, who was running as fast as he could.

"You little traitor!" he yelled when he saw the squirrel run up a tree. Duncan soon had him cornered.

"Now that I have you cornered, and you aren't going anywhere, I have to ask..." Duncan said, pointing his gun at Cody. "Any last words?"

Duncan went to pull the trigger, and right before he did, Cody said, "Beth, I just want you to know I've always loved you!"

But then Cody was dead.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: five, four, three, two, one, cliffhanger! We have cliffhanger!

Derek: he's always loved her? And he chooses to tell her that now?

Kayla: we've been wanting him to say that since season one!

Me: and now he's dead!

Derek: the evil author strikes again...

Me: muahahahaha!

Kayla: wow, I wonder how Beth will take this...

Me: you'll have to wait til the next chapter to find out!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** it's peanut butter recap time! Peanut butter recap time! Peanut butter recap! Peanut butter recap! Peanut butter recap with a baseball bat!

In the last chapter, we lost Harold, Justin, Noah, Lindsay, Tyler, and Cody. That's a lot of deaths for one chapter. Cody admitted he was in love with Beth (yay!), and now we get to find out how Beth feels about that. Also, this is the final chapter of the most dangerous challenge! Here we go!

* * *

Beth was dumbstruck. _He's always loved me? What? How can that be? And why does he choose now to say so? It doesn't make sense. _She thought. _He doesn't love me. He never did. But why would he lie right before he died?_ That thought brought tears. He was dead. Cody was dead. She had never thought Cody liked her, but now that she knew he did, he was dead. She had always liked him, but he never acted like he did.

"Hey Duncan! Time to come back to camp!" Chris yelled through the loudspeaker. Chef was moving some of the dead bodies out of the clearing. Soon it was just her and everyone who was still alive. Counting her, only nine out of twenty-two remained. Beth wiped her eyes and prepared for everyone to know she lost.

"Wow. There aren't many of you left, I see." Chris said. "Fun game, huh?"

"No." Beth said.

"Oh. Well, as you can see, your friends who died are gone. They're being transported back to the film lot, to be buried in the zombie graveyard movie set. Right?" Chris asked.

"Yes." Owen said.

"And you'll never see them again. Right?" Chris said.

"Yeah, we know." Bridgette said.

"You've killed them, and they are totally, one hundred percent dead. Right?" Chris said.

"Sure." Geoff said.

"And if you turn around-" Chris said.

"Yes! They're dead! Now will you stop rubbing it in!" Duncan said.

"You didn't let me finish. If you turn around, you won't find them standing there, waiting for you." Chris said.

"No, we won't." Duncan said.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked. "Why don't you turn around and see?"

"Sure, I'll humor you." Duncan said. But when he turned around, standing behind him was almost everyone who got shot. They were all okay. Including Courtney. Duncan ran to her and hugged her.

"Did I mention they're zombies?" Chris said.

"Brains..." Courtney said. Duncan didn't let go. Courtney made all kinds of zombie noises. No good. She laughed. "Are you saying that even if I was a zombie, you wouldn't let go?"

"Okay, so I lied about the zombie thing." Chris said.

"I'd let you eat my brain before I let go. I'm just happy to see you alive again." Duncan said.

"Again? I never died!" Courtney said.

"What?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, the thing is, those weren't really bullets. They were needles filled with a special mixture that, when it enters the bloodstream, puts the victim in a death-like state. They were disguised as bullets so you would think they were dying, and the effects only lasted for fifteen minutes, which was more than enough time." Chris said.

Beth looked around and noticed that not everyone was there.

"Hey Chris, why are some people missing?" she asked.

"Oh. Well, Harold got knocked out before the bullet hit him, so he's knocked out now that the effects wore off. That should only last a few more minutes."Chris said.

"My bad." Duncan said.

"You might not have seen, but Cody got two doses, so he might be out a bit longer." Chris said.

"He was still twitching, so I thought I needed to shoot him again. Sorry." Duncan said.

"Eva's dose wore off a while ago, so we don't know why she hasn't woken up yet." Chris said.

"She's not dead, is she?" Ezekiel asked.

"No, she's alive." Chris said.

A few minutes later, Harold came out to greet the others. No one had much to say to him, though.

Next came Eva, who surprised everyone as she skipped out of the medical tent and over to Ezekiel. She was smiling.

"Are you okay?" Ezekiel asked.

"I'm better than okay! That was the best sleep I've had in months!" Eva said.

"Do you have trouble sleeping?" Beth asked.

"No. But I'd sleep better if someone didn't play loud music all night." Eva said, glancing over at Noah.

"I never hear anything." Ezekiel said.

"You're lucky you're a heavy sleeper, or you'd never get any sleep." Eva said.

"Well, I wouldn't have to have my music so loud if Justin didn't snore." Noah said.

"Maybe you should invest in a CD or MP3 player and some headphones." Duncan said.

"Not a bad idea." Noah said.

"So... you aren't mad at me for trying to kill you?" Beth asked.

"No. I mean, it seems like I should, but right now I'm just happy I'm alive," Eva said. She put her arm around Ezekiel. "And I'm happy Ezekiel's alive, and I'm happy no one actually had to die, and I'm happy you didn't win, because even though I'm not mad, you did try to kill me."

"Fair enough." Beth said, though she wasn't quite sure what to think of Eva. She was doing things she never did. She never skipped, she never smiled, and she was never nice to Ezekiel, and she never ever acted like she liked him.

"Well, I guess I'm happy you're alive too... because, if you weren't..." Ezekiel said, sounding nervous. "If you weren't, I couldn't do this."

What he did next earned a collective gasp from everyone there. It must have been Ezekiel's turn to be out of the ordinary, because no one, no one expected him to kiss Eva, but he did.

"Aww..." Katie and Sadie said. Eva smiled.

"Stupid challenge or not, today is a great day to be alive." she said.

"Aww!" Katie and Sadie said.

About half an hour later, Cody finally left the medical tent. Everyone was staring at him, everyone had heard what he said. Beth went up to him.

"Hey." Cody said.

"Hey." Beth said. A long, awkward silence stretched out between them.

"So... I'm guessing you heard what I said." he said, more a statement than a question.

"Everyone heard what you said." she said.

"Oh." Cody said.

"Hey Chris, are you gonna announce the winner?" Geoff asked, suddenly.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Chris said. "Now that everyone is here, I am pleased to announce that the official winner, of Total Drama Action, and a million dollars, with a one point lead, is Duncan!" he handed Duncan a large cardboard check for one million dollars.

While Duncan celebrated, Beth wasn't as happy.

"Wow. After all that crap I did, I still lost to him." Beth said.

"So?" Cody asked.

"So, I could've done a lot with a million dollars." she said.

"But which would you rather have? A million dollars, or all your friends and your new boyfriend?" he asked.

"New boyfriend?" she asked. Cody smiled. "Isn't that just a little sudden?"

"Sorry." he said.

"I guess given the choice between a million dollars and all my friends, I'll have to let Duncan keep the million." Beth said.

"Yeah, I'd do that too." Cody said. "So, if I can't be your new boyfriend, can I at least be your future boyfriend?"

"I'd like that." she said.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: and that's a wrap! Thank you all for reading, and I hope you liked it!

Kayla: liked it? I loved it! I love happy endings!

Derek: so what's next?

Me: well... I was planning on-

Kayla: ooh! You should write The Unexpected Journey 2: Kamar's Revenge!

Derek: no! Finish Basic Dragonology first!

Kayla: Kamar's Revenge!

Derek: Basic Dragonology!

Kayla and Derek: Alana!

Me: like I was saying, I was planning on taking a break from Basic Dragonology to write The Unexpected Journey 2: Kamar's Revenge, but it's really up to my readers. So please tell me what you think! See you next time!


End file.
